


Sperm-y Swimmers

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden and Derek tell the pack they're expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sperm-y Swimmers

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit,”_ Braeden swore as she shook the stick in her hand, hoping it would go away like an etch-a-sketch.

"Brae?”, sounded from the first floor of the loft. “Where are you?”

“Umm, in the bathroom! I’ll be down in a minute,” she spoke as she hurried to hide the pregnancy test in the cabinet under the sink.

“Brae? What are you doing with the cleaning supplies?”, asked Derek as he saw his girlfriend frantically moving bottles of cleaners.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m cleaning Der, what else would I be doing?”

Derek smirked as he heard the blip in her heartbeat and decided to play along and find out the truth, “You’re cleaning? Cleaning what exactly?”

“Uh, the toilet..it hasn’t been cleaned in a while,” said Braeden as she did her best to avoid eye contact.

“Uh huh, and what are you using to _clean the toilet_?”

"That’s what I was looking for! You know, that blue liquid in the spray bottle? Have you seen it?”

Derek tried his best to hold in his laugh, “You mean the _Windex_? That’s used to clean windows?”

Braeden rolled her eyes as she realized she was caught.

“What were you really doing up here Braeden?”

She sighed and decided to just say it, “Itookapregnancytestandit’spositive.”

Derek frowned as he struggled to understand her, “Come again? And breath this time please.”

“I. Took. A. Pregnancy. Test. And. It’s. Positive.”

Derek smiled as he took his girlfriend in his arms, “Really? Are you sure?”

Braeden gave a small smile as she nodded, “I still need to see a doctor, but I’ve take other test this past week and they were all positive.”

“I can’t wait to tell the pack! The first cub for the Hale pack..well, the new Hale pack.”

                                             ————————————————————————————————

“Wait, so you’re pregnant? Prego, bun in the oven, with child -er cub?”

“Yes Stiles,” sighed Braeden as she kept from rolling her eyes at the teen, “I’m pregnant, with a BABY.”

“I don’t get it, how did this happen?”

Lydia snorted at the idiotic question, “Well Scott, when a man and a women like each other’s bodies very much, the-,” she was cut off as Scott growled at her.

“I know how a baby is made Lydia! But, I thought you two decided to wait a few years?”, he spoke as he looked at his alpha and his mate.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not like I can control that. I wasn’t trying to get Braeden pregnant.”, said Derek as he looked around the room at his betas.

“Yeah Scott, it’s not Derek’s fault that his dick carries super sperm-y swimmers and Braeden’s lady business is an ocean just waiting for them to come through,” spoke Stiles, oblivious to the glares and disgusted looks he was getting.

Kira cut in, finally getting her turn to speak, “How far along are you? Do you know the gender? Can I help decorate the nursery? Who are the godparents gonna be?!”

Derek smiled at the fox’s enthusiasm, “We don’t know how far she is, or the gender. We want you and Lydia to help us with the nursery, if you don’t mind, and we were actually going to ask the Sheriff and Melissa to be the godparents. We didn’t want to choose between you guys.”

The rest of the pack smiled as they saw the happiness on their alpha’s face, as he pulled his mate in close to him.

“Well, we’re really happy for you. This baby is going to have amazing parents.”

The couple smiled as they shared their excitement with their pack, knowing that things would turn out great.


End file.
